Dancing with the Moonlit Knight
by Sarcastrow
Summary: At the turn of the millennium two heroes of the battle of Hogwarts come together. A lemon fresh tale of Neville and Luna. Very M. Written for fandom Fridays at LJ. Thanks to Psyche29 for the great Beta work.


Dancing with the Moonlit Knight

_How the fuck did this happen?_ Neville thought as he stared at the ceiling in his little room at the Leaky. _ And yesterday started out so normal._ He closed his eyes and smiled, remembering.

(###)

"It's quite lovely, isn't it?" The voice from behind him made Neville jump. "The Muggles really have gone all out in their preparations for the turning of the millennium." Neville turned to find his old friend Luna Lovegood, quill in hand, scribbling madly on her reporter's pad.

He was surprised again by how truly happy he was to see her. "Luna! What are you doing here?" he asked as he gaped at her.

"Oh, I'm reporting on some of the highlights of the Muggles' millennium celebration. The London Eye, this bridge, pity it's not done yet, and all the fireworks and such they're planning for tonight; it should be quite the show. I do wonder how it will go if they haven't taken any precautions to avoid millennial malaise, or centennial cystisys."

He smiled broadly and found himself wrapping her in a hug. "God, I've missed you," he said much more earnestly than he thought he would, "And as usual, I have no idea what you just said."

"I, too, have felt your absence in my life." She drew her hand lovingly down his cheek, tracing the faint scars. "After we finished school, we all went our separate ways. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione all moved into Grimmauld Place and got on with their lives, you went back to your grandmother's, Seamus and Dean went travelling, Parvati and Lavender are working at Madam Malkin's, Padma's at the ministry and I'm helping father with The Quibbler. Even though we see each other from time to time, I suspect we are all feeling a bit lonely. Especially after all that time we spent together."

_Nobody gets just how smart you are, do they?_ he thought. "So, you're here covering the construction of the bridge, eh?" He indicated the long arch of concrete and steel beginning to span the Thames.

"Yes, at the moment, and you?"

"Oh, I'm just down from Whidbey for the night. Got a room at the Leaky, so I'm out seeing the sights and waiting for the party to start." He smirked to himself. Two years ago he would have shuddered and stammered and never been able to ask her through his bashfulness what now seemed to just flow from him. "Mind if I join you?"

Neville knew Luna was a pretty girl, really pretty, in fact. But when she smiled, her whole body smiled with her and she became a radiant beauty. "I would like that very much, Neville, very much indeed."

"Great, have you ridden the Eye?"

(###)

It was approaching midnight. Neville and Luna sat atop the House of Parliament, huddled together under a blanket he had conjured and sitting on slates he had made into cushions. A mostly empty bottle of brandy stood precariously on the roof ledge a few feet away. They had ridden the London Eye, and Neville had treated her to the champagne flight. Afterward they had wandered the streets in and around Westminster, taking in the sights and laughing at the antics of the revelers. A local pub, loud and full of happy faces, had served them a fine meal of roast beef, potatoes, and carrots, with rich brown gravy. The nice man at a convenience shop, who reminded Neville of Mr. Patil a great deal, sold them the bottle of brandy. He had Apparated them to his room at the Leaky, gathered his broom, and then they had flown under cover of the Disillusionment charm to their perch on the roof with the Million Pound view. The Clock Tower to their left told them that the turn of the year was just a few minutes away.

Luna's hands were warm against the skin of his chest. When she had mentioned they were getting cold, he had gallantly conjured the blanket and wrapped them both in it, and then she had surprised him by sliding her hands under his jumper and warming them against him. The initial shock of her cold hands and warm actions had grown to something entirely different. Neville had fancied Luna for a long time. Back in school he didn't have any idea how to approach her, how to tell her and show her that she was the special person he knew her to be. The almost two years since the battle, and his ensuing fame, had taught Neville much about life, women and love. He brushed his hand down her hair and she leaned into the caress, looking up into his eyes.

As always, he had the faint sensation of being studied like he was one of her fanciful creatures. "You've grow into a man now, Neville Longbottom, and a very handsome one."

"And you, my wayward girl, are more beautiful than anyone. I had almost forgotten." He couldn't stop, and he truly didn't want to; being honest with himself, he'd say he'd wanted this for years. He leaned in and kissed her, softly, tenderly at first, and then it deepened. Her mouth parted and he found that her tongue was talented in many ways.

Fireworks exploded around them, filling them with vibrations and shimmering through their closed eyelids. He broke the kiss and cradled her in his arms as they leaned back on the roof to watch the show. Cheers and applause drifted up from the crowd below.

"Happy new year, Neville." Her breath tickled his ear.

"Happy new year, Luna," he said, looking in her eyes. They weren't watching the show any more. For several long moments he just stared at her, taking her in, watching the reflection of the aerial display in her eyes. _Fuck the fireworks,_ he thought, stood and pulled her to her feet. "Let's fly." With a flick of his wand, the blanket transfigured into a sturdy woolen coat, and he wrapped her in it.

"But won't you be cold?" she asked.

"Not with you warming my back," he smiled, "and I've got my jacket, I'll be fine." His broom, once his father's, leapt from its resting place on the roof into his outstretched hand. _Good thing I brought you along, old friend. Don't think either one of us could safely Apparate just now. _He mounted the broom and she slid on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. The old wood felt friendly in his hands as he kicked them off the old slates, and they soared into the smoke-filled air.

Her breath tickled his ear again. "The fireworks are much prettier from here." Her hands were low down on his stomach, and whether accidentally or on purpose, he didn't know which, one slid down over his trousers and across his growing erection. "But I think we should go back to your room now," her voice said in his ear in a low, husky tone he had never heard from her before. He leaned into his broom, and they accelerated away from the Thames and toward Diagon Alley.

(###)

The door flew open and they tumbled pell mell into the little room. Neville had just decided that Luna's laughter was the most glorious music his ears had ever heard. Her face glowed as she smiled up at him.

"You are ever so tall, Neville Longbottom. Is all of you this big?"

_Never one to be shy._ "I… Um, well, I guess you'll have to judge."

"Oh, I'd like that, and I'll do my best, however I have nothing to compare you to." She said it so matter-of-factly that Neville didn't get the salient point for several moments.

"Well that's just a shame, I… OH!" He looked down into her eyes with wonder. "Me? Now? Are you sure?"

She looked at him with an expression that made her look wise beyond her years. "I can think of no one better. You are everything a woman could want, Neville. You are kind, compassionate, and chivalrous. You have saved my life many times, and I only wish we had had this opportunity long ago." She blushed, something Neville had never seen, and he decided right then that she was in fact the most beautiful girl in the world. "I often thought during sixth year that I should crawl into your bed one night, but I never could work up the courage."

"I wouldn't have known what to do then," he sniggered as he pulled the coat from her shoulders. She was dressed all in black with a small feathered brooch over her left breast. "I know what to do now, though." Watching her face, he slowly unbuttoned her top, exposing a black lace bra and creamy skin. A few faint scars showed against the perfection. "The Malfoy's?" he asked, low and angrily.

"Madam Lestrange," she answered quietly. Luna untied his flying scarf and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. "There were many Death Eaters who wanted to take advantage of me while I was imprisoned there, but surprisingly, Mrs. Malfoy and Draco interceded on my behalf."

Neville smiled as he undid the buttons on her skirt. "Have to thank Draco. He really is turning into a good bloke." When the skirt dropped to the floor Neville stifled a gasp. Black knickers that allowed a glimpse of a golden treasure were bracketed by suspenders and light green, thigh high stockings. She was astounding. "My God, you're beautiful, Luna."

"That's very nice of you to say, Neville." She was fumbling a bit with his fly and he realized she was a little nervous. This was another side of her he had never seen. She was usually the calmest person he had ever met. On her third try, she managed to undo the snap and lower the zip. His cock thanked her. He toed off his shoes and wiggled out of his trousers. She stroked him through his pants and murmured appreciatively, "I have read a good deal. I believe you are a man of substance, Mr. Longbottom."

He laughed lustily. "A man of substance; I hope so for your sake."

With both hands she lowered his pants as she knelt before him. "Your… How should I refer to your penis?" She looked up at him in genuine curiosity.

_Don't laugh!_ He smiled. "In this situation, cock is good, prick, knob if you're feeling randy."

"I like cock."

_Don't laugh!_ "I'm really happy to hear that."

She smiled up at him. "Your cock is very nice." Stroking it gently, she said, "The skin is very soft. Oh! This is pre-come. I've read what to do with this." With her thumb she gathered the small drop and then she rubbed it gently around his shaft. Neville moaned; she sniggered, dropped her other hand to her knickers, and rubbed herself through them. "I am very aroused. I like this, Neville. May I do more?"

"I am yours to do with as you wish, my lady."

"Excellent. I've read a lot about this too," she said, and took him in her mouth.

"Oh, holy shit, Luna," he gasped, and steadied himself with a hand on the bedpost. "You are a Ravenclaw. Studied, have you?" Her tongue was doing amazing things. She nodded her affirmative and sparks exploded in his vision. Like a child with a new toy, she explored him, running her hands over and around him, sliding her lips down his shaft and back up to engulf him again in her warmth. Her fingertips traced unrecognizable patterns in the taut surface of his bollocks, and she gradually took more and more of him into her mouth until at one point she gagged. "My turn," he said, and helped her to her feet. "I actually know how to take one of these off, now." His hand went behind her back, there was a small click, and the straps of her bra fell free. Her breasts were just as amazing as the rest of her. She cast the bra into the expanding pile of clothes on the floor and drew him into a kiss.

The moonlight shone down through the high window on the couple. The dark-haired young man and the pale young woman named for the moon goddess slowly swayed in a silent dance. He ran his hands over her, exploring uncharted places and foreign lands. He felt her undo the snap that held the garter belt in place. Two more small clicks and it joined its fellows on the floor. Neville bent and swept one arm under her knees while the other circled her back. He effortlessly picked her up off the floor and strolled to the bed. As he lay her down, he slid his fingers under the top of a stocking and lowered it until it was free. He repeated the process with the other leg, all the while kissing her calves and thighs. He could smell her arousal as he gently hooked his thumbs under her knickers and pulled them from her, then kissed his way back up her legs to her thighs. "Has anyone ever done this?" he asked reverently as he approached her gold-enshrouded center.

"Melina offered once, but I am not attracted to women." That image did not help his already aching neathers in the least. Her scent was overpowering him, and he tried his hardest not to just dive into her. Slowly he eased his tongue through her folds, teasing her clit before withdrawing. He did it again and again, faster and faster until he was swirling his tongue swiftly but lightly on the little bundle of nerves. "Oh, Neville that's, ahh, I… Ooo." Her whole body shook, and he felt her come. Smiling wide, he went in a little harder and was not disappointed. In a few short minutes he was hanging on to her hips as she bucked and clutched at his hair. He had done something that, to his knowledge, no one else had ever done. Luna Lovegood was speechless. Inarticulate moans and squeals of pleasure were bouncing off the walls. He sucked as much of her as her could into his mouth and tongued her hard. The scream as she came was worth everything. His face was soaked, so he wiped it on the duvet before crawling up the bed to kiss her.

"Oh that was marvelous, Neville, I have never had an orgasm that intense. It's good that you have had some experience, they taught you well." She reached between them and started stroking him. "Perhaps one day you will let me take you to that point."

He moaned. She was a natural, or else she had read _a lot_, because she was delivering an expert hand job. "You keep that up and we'll be done early."

They were lying on their sides facing each other. "We can't have that," she said, and kissed him.

"Are you ready then?" he asked.

"More than," she replied, and pushed him onto his back. Gracefully as a deer, she straddled him and positioned him between the silken folds he had just left. It was all he could do not to thrust up into her, but he could wait… for a little, anyway. She took him in a small amount and sighed in pleasure. "That is very nice."

"Take it slow, Luna. It will hurt a little."

She looked down at him, her hair flowing around her in curtains. "I will, but all I feel now is wonderful." She closed her eyes and slid down onto him another inch, where he felt resistance. "Ah, that is very interesting." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "One, two, three," she said, and sheathed him completely. "Oh!" She winced for a second, and then her eyes flew wider that he could ever remember, but she didn't seem to be in any real pain. Her expression was one of profound discovery.

"You okay?" he asked.

"There was a fairly bad sting for a moment, but it's fading rapidly, and this is quite nice." He felt her clench around him. "Does that feel good?' she asked with a sly smile.

"Very!" was all he could manage. She surrounded him like a vise. He could feel her working her muscles, testing them, and he was barely hanging on. She was so warm he almost would call it hot, and as she began to experiment with movement he almost came, then he relaxed and started to guide her. She rocked forward and then sat back hard. "A little less firm, love," he said as he cupped her breasts and thumbed the little nubs. They turned a deep red, almost purple, and stiffened into hardened points.

"Umm, my nipples are very sensitive, it appears," she said breathlessly as she rocked back and forth. "With you stroking them like that I can feel another orgasm coming. Oh my. This will be very strong I think. I… I… Oh, Neville! You're filling me, it's, I… AAAIIIEEE!" Spasms rippled over him, but with supreme effort he maintained his control as she rode out her thundering orgasm. He wanted this to be very special for her, something she would remember fondly her whole life. When she stopped panting, he rolled her onto her back and began fucking her in earnest. He looked down at their joining and was entranced. He plunging to the hilt and withdrawing again from the thatch of perfect blonde curls, a flash of pink just visible as he drew back. In a few short minutes she was panting again, and he could sense another huge orgasm coming for her.

"Come with me," he told her, and began to almost completely withdraw before plunging all of himself into her. In moments he was falling over the edge, and she with him. He knew he had screamed her name, he knew he had clutched her to him, and he knew he had said, "I love you."

And in a blinding flash of revelation, he knew that he meant it.

Neville hugged her tight, and deftly flipped both of them over so that she was lying on his chest. For a long while they just laid there wrapped in an embrace. "I like that you have chest hair," she finally said as she combed through it with her fingers. "Many men are too smooth. Anthony, for instance, has only a small patch."

He chuckled. "And how do you know that?"

"I had to bandage him after the battle."

"Yeah, I remember you bandaging me, too," he said, and kissed the top of her head. _My cock was hard for a week!_

"Yes, I remember that also." She shivered as another small orgasm rippled through her. He felt her clench around his not yet soft cock. "Oh, does that happen often?"

"Sometimes," he said. "Luna, I want to see more of you."

She looked at him with her chin on his chest and silently laughed. "I think you've seen all of me there is to see."

"No, I mean…"

"I know what you meant," she said, and laughed a little more. "I would like that Neville." She laid her head back down on his chest. "I would like that very much." She idly drew patterns in his chest hair. "You see, Neville Longbottom, you are my champion, my knight, and I love you, too."

(###)

Neville looked to his side at the sleeping blonde girl in his bed. The sunlight streaming through the high window made her hair glow and shimmer. They had made love three more times, after a shower and between naps, and a beautiful contented smile graced her lips as she slept. Neville felt as if his heart was going to burst with happiness and love. He was complete. He hadn't known what was missing in his life until last night, and now that he did know, this Gryffindor was letting nothing deter him. Her hand was on his chest, and he carefully picked it up and kissed the palm. "I love you, Luna Lovegood. Have for a long time."

_I know how it happened, _he thought._ Dumbledore was right. Love is how it happened._


End file.
